How To Be Blond
by dark-night-sky
Summary: AS/S slash. Scorpius finds himself spending Christmas with Al, and is taught the wonders of Santa Claus, 'special mistletoe', and just how oblivious he can be. Merry Christmas everyone!


**Title: **How To Be Blond

**Author: **Kivea Rain

**Pairing: **Albus/Scorpius

**Beta: **xNomii

**A/N: **I love you for the idea Lily! I owe you big time.

Zzz

Scorpius looked down at the stockings lined up on the fireplace, nose scrunching up, finding them slightly too gaudy and garish. He found the entire household too gaudy and garish however, so there was no surprise there. He didn't understand it at all. Christmas time at the Manor was a much more conservative affair, with a traditional Yule dinner, exchanging of presents, and a small party. They never managed to get as loud as this lot did, though Scorpius found that even on a regular day the Weasley-Potter clan would be painfully loud.

He jumped out his skin as he was blinded by someone's hands, relaxing as he felt a chin rest against his shoulder, the boy behind him slightly smaller than himself. Most of the Weasley males were taller than him, which narrowed down who would be that height _and _willing to touch him without fearing the consequences. Then again, there weren't many consequences involved when it came to Albus.

"Guess who?"

Scorpius mustered a scowl and pushed the hands away. "Stop doing that. I swear, every time I'm not paying attention you try to blind me."

He turned to see the boy rolling his eyes, hands tucking into the dark jeans. "Don't be such a downer, Scor. And stop trying to set the Christmas decorations on fire with your mind; it's beginning to worry me."

"I'm not going to set your pretty decorations on fire."

"Not through lack of trying though."

The blond raised a brow, pursing his lips. "Would you like me to try?"

Albus gave a slightly sheepish smile. "No, please don't."

Grey eyes turned back to the line of stockings, counting five. "What are these anyway?"

"Oh, there's not enough room for each of us to have one on the mantle, so we all have one each in our rooms. These are from when our parents were children," he pointed to the name at the top of the prettiest one. "See? Ginny, that's my mum. So when she was a kid she used to get her presents in here."

Scorpius looked pointedly at the large space under the tree that was stuffed to the brim with gifts that were far too large to fit in the red socks lined with fur without magic. He thought that it was more fuss than it was worth. "Then why are all the presents down here?"

Albus laughed, grinning brightly and nudging Scorpius with his elbow, standing far too close for comfort. "You put the presents from Santa in the stockings, numbskull."

He would've complained about the insult if he wasn't too busy being baffled beyond belief. "Santa?"

"Yes, Santa Claus."

"Who the fu-?"

"Language, there's small children about."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. All these rules he had to remember while at the Weasley house were far too difficult to keep track of. "Oh, I'm sorry. Who the _fudge _is Santa Claws?"

There was a gasp from behind him and he felt a vein pop in his head, his best friend trying to hide his amusement with little success. Scorpius reluctantly turned to see the youngest Potter standing behind him, horror written on her face, eyes wide and mouth open. "Scorpius Malfoy!" she exclaimed. "How do you not know who Santa Claus is?"

"This is another one of your little _Muggle fascinations_, isn't it?" he questioned, looking between the two.

An innocent smile passed across her face, and Scorpius immediately knew he should be worried. Innocent and Lily Potter rarely went together. "Oh, we'll have to see about this. We can't leave you without knowing who the famous Santa Claus is, can we?" she turned to her brother, who shook his head. "I'm sure Grandpa will be absolutely thrilled to hear he has someone to recite the story of Santa Claus to, oh! How fantastic!"

"Are you sure you're supposed to be a Ravenclaw?" the blond questioned. "You enjoy torturing people far too much."

"Only you, Scorpy-boo," she teased lightly, turning with a flourish, long red hair spinning out. "Only you."

Scorpius turned to his best friend with a glare. "Thanks for the help."

"Oh, not a problem," Albus replied, rocking back on his heels. "I noticed you haven't brought up the fact I'm dressed to go outside yet."

"I honestly hadn't noticed."

"I was kind of under the impression you were purposefully not bringing it up."

"I'm not going outside with you, Albus," the boy replied, chin jutting up in defiance, arms folding across his chest. "It's cold and wet."

Albus shrugged, and Scorpius felt worried once again. "That's fine; you can stay here inside with Uncle Ron and my mum, seeing as dad's coming outside with us as well. It's only going to be, say," he looked at the clock. "Another three hours before anyone else arrives."

"I really do hate you sometimes."

The green eyed boy had the nerve to wink. "You love me really."

Zzz

After being subjected to another two hour long snowball fight which had ended very quickly due to James being a _dirty cheat _and shoving snow down the back of his clothing, followed by the blond boy quickly breaking the rule of 'no wands' and drowning the boy in a fountain of snow, Scorpius found himself being led towards the room he would be staying in after disposing of their outer coats, not best pleased to find another sleeping place set up and an extra suitcase in the room.

"Looks like Louis arrived," was all Albus said about it before shutting the door behind them, taking off his hat and falling onto the bed with a bounce.

"How many people will be sharing a room with us, exactly?" Scorpius asked as he took off his own hat and scarf, still feeling slightly cold despite the fact Mrs Potter had dried his clothing for him. Then again, he was convinced she was out to make his life as uncomfortable as possible, especially whenever he did something against her beloved eldest son. Albus just said he was paranoid.

"There's usually me, James, Hugo, Louis, and Fred. Plus you, so that's six of us."

"This room was not made for six."

Albus sighed, rolling onto his side and propping his head up on his palm as Scorpius sat next to him, pulling on his slippers. "You totally fail at this Spirit of Christmas thing, you know that, right?"

"What's that even meant to mean?" he snapped, laying back and folding his hands on his stomach, turning to look at the boy who was now towering over him. "Are you expecting me to fall in love with all the pretty Gryffindor decorations and hug people? You know I don't hug people."

"You hug me," Albus pointed out, ignoring the tone of his friend's voice. Scorpius was almost always grumpy.

The blond held back a blush, silently admitting that there was a reason he hugged Albus. And it wasn't because they were best friends. "No, you hug _me_. Entirely different."

"So if I tell my baby cousin that you'll let her hug you-!"

"If you tell that little demon child to hug me I'll murder you in my sleep," Scorpius threatened. "And don't think I won't. I'm sure I could enlist your brother's help."

"I'm surprised you two aren't best friends with the amount of time you both gang up on me."

"We don't gang up on you. We occasionally form a truce to allow us to mutually show you our love."

"You have a very funny way of showing your love."

Scorpius smirked, turning more towards his friend. "Would you prefer I showed you my love in a different way?"

He was surprised when Albus leant slightly closer with a smirk of his own. Scorpius was suddenly very aware of the position he found himself in, the other boy hovering above him, playing the game that they usually played to release pent up frustration without actually doing anything. Scorpius had to admit that it was more pent up frustration of feelings on his side, due to the fact that he had a teeny tiny crush on his best friend who, last time he checked the gossip mill, was spending a lot of time with a Ravenclaw girl who wasn't related to him.

"I can think of a few ways for you to show me your love," Albus joked back, a lot closer than he'd ever been before.

"You know you never told me what a Satan Claws was."

Albus paused, a look of pure shock on his face, mixed with annoyance. "What are you talking about?"

He was still too close. "You know, the thing with the stockings."

The dark haired boy didn't seem to know whether he should laugh or cry. "_Santa Claus_?"

"That's what I said."

He erupted into fits of laughter, his head falling forward and resting next to Scorpius', shaking against the other boy. Scorpius let out a breathless laugh, not really understanding what was funny, but glad those tempting lips were no longer above him. Even if it did mean that Albus was practically pressed up against his upper half now. They hadn't been sat that far away from each other.

"What's so funny?" he demanded, scowling slightly.

"You, 'Satan claws', do you know what 'Satan' is?"

Scorpius shook his head mutely.

Chuckling, Albus pulled back with a roll of his eyes, grin still plastered on his face. "Of course you don't," he drawled, flicking the pale nose. "I'm not telling you who Santa Claus is; my grandpa will want to do it. He loves telling the story."

"So who's the other guy?"

"Satan?"

"Yeah, him."

Albus sighed, pushing himself off the bed and smirking down at his friend, a look on his face that made Scorpius want to tackle him to the ground and ravish him there and then. "There's no way I'm getting into that with you right now. If you wanted to learn about Satan you should've taken Muggle Studies."

"Please I wouldn't lower myself to-!"

The blond was cut off by the door opening, knowing how poorly received his anti-Muggle spiel was taken in this house, whether he was joking or not. Only a few of the kids knew how to take that joke, and he wasn't going to take the risk. Albus also knew this, and let out a breath when he saw Lily pop her head around the corner of the door, a grin on her face as she spoke.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything. James was meant to come, but he was too worried about catching you-!"

"What do you want, Lily?" Albus snapped quickly, giving her a pointed look.

She continued to grin. "Oh, have you not managed to-?"

"What do you want, Lily?" he repeated through gritted teeth.

Giggling, the girl entered the room fully, turning her attention to Scorpius' completely confused face. "I was just coming to call you both to Dinner. It's a bit early, but Gran wants to start before everyone gets here, because most people are eating before they arrive. We'll have lots of snacks for the evening."

Albus nodded, seeming slightly calmer. "Thanks, we'll be down in a second."

"Don't be too long," she sang, wiggling her fingers at the pair. "I'd hate to think of what Daddy will have to say when I tell him why you're taking so long."

Scorpius had to hold Albus back when Lily cackled her way out the door, immensely bemused and shaking his head. "Has anyone told you how insane your mood swings are? One minute you're laughing and then next you want to wring her neck. What the hell could she tell your father that would be so bad?"

"It doesn't matter," Albus said, forcing a smile and turning to Scorpius, placing his hands on the boy's upper arms. Scorpius decided he really needed to find a way to stop getting in situations where he seemed to be far too close to his best friend. "Let's head down before she does tell him something."

Zzz

The blond sighed as he sat at the table, watching people busy around him while cleaning the table, taking a sip of his drink. Whenever he was there Albus' mum insisted that he just relaxed and allowed them to clean up. Whether that was because she was being a good host or because she didn't trust Scorpius to clean the table, though admittedly he'd never cleaned a table before, he wasn't sure. Looking up, he saw Albus grinning, gesturing for him to get up and move. Scorpius stood, heading in Al's direction, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Albus began to walk towards him, a glint in his eyes that Scorpius recognised as the look he got when he was about to execute a plan, and the Malfoy panicked, grabbing the first thing he could and pulling it between them.

Large blue eyes stared down at him, one brown brow rising in curiosity. Damn, it had to be James.

"As much as I love these moments where you show how much you want me near you, can I ask why you're kidnapping me?"

"No, you can't," Scorpius replied, looking round the slightly taller boy to see Albus staring on in horror. A small smirk formed on Scorpius' lips. "Plan: foiled."

There was a slow laugh building up to his right, and he turned to see Louis standing, clearly having been walking with James, one hand wrapped round his stomach, the other raising to point above Scorpius' head, the boy doubling over, clearly finding it far too amusing for words. Scorpius looked up with a frown, his triumph ruined as he saw what was above him, understanding why Albus had looked so horrified.

Mistletoe.

"Wow, Scor, didn't know you felt that strongly about me," the taunting voice said, and Scorpius pulled his best look of disgust as he turned his eyes back towards James' mocking face. "So desperate for a kiss from me, huh?"

"Oh dear Merlin I can't watch this."

James smirked, not looking away from Scorpius. "Relax, Al, I'm not going to kiss your little _boyfriend_."

Scorpius grit his teeth, narrowing his eyes, ready to deny the accusation once again. For the millionth time.

He didn't have a chance before Albus said, "That's Uncle George's special mistletoe."

Scorpius had no idea what 'Uncle George's special mistletoe' was. He did know who Uncle George was however, and he did know the look that was passing over James' face as the colour drained completely out of the freckled cheeks, coupled with the laughter that had started again from Louis meant that whatever 'special mistletoe' was, it was bad news for him.

"What's that supposed to mean, Albus?" he asked, a steely tone to his voice, not taking his grey eyes from the blue ones in front of him.

"It means you can't get out until you kiss."

Scorpius' face lit up in anger as he tried to move, but found his feet rooted to the spot, growling low in his throat. "Why on earthdo you have something so insane _in the middle of your hallway_?"

A flush spread across Albus' cheeks and he shrugged mutely, lips pulled into a tight line. Scorpius noted that the look on his face was the look of someone who was _constipated_. Fucking Weasley's and their jokes.

"Right then," Scorpius moved to face James, sucking in a breath and tipping his chin up. "Pucker up, big boy."

"Oh no," the taller boy shook his head wildly, leaning back slightly. "Fuck no, you can take that idea and shove it up your arse," James turned to his cousin, a pleading look in his eyes. "Go get Aunt Hermione, or Uncle Ron, or someone who's good with these things. I'm not kissing Malfoul."

Louis simply shook his head, still chortling away. "No way, you're on your own mate."

Scorpius took James' cheeks in his hands, pursing his lips and giving the boy a no-nonsense look. "I am not waiting for someone to come around and free us. No one else needs to know about this."

"Oh please, I know you can't resist me, but there are-?"

There was a small whimper from Albus as Scorpius pulled James' face forward and down, pressing their lips together in a hard, short kiss, pushing the boy back as he finished and pulling out his wand, pointing it at the ceiling and sending the offending object up in flames as the eldest Potter child stumbled backwards.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Louis cackled, watching as James whined, rubbing his tongue on the sleeve of his shirt in a desperate effort to rid himself of Malfoy germs. "Dude, that was amazing!"

"I think I'm going to cry."

Scorpius looked down at James with a raised brow, planting his hands on his hips. "What kind of Gryffindor are you that you can't even handle one little kiss?"

"I don't know why you want to kiss him so much, Al."

"We're leaving!" Albus announced as soon as his name slipped past James' lips, shooting forward and grabbing Scorpius' arm the torched mistletoe too busy laughing away, face a bright pink as he ignored his cousin's laughing and his brother's noises of protest. The lone Malfoy smirked and looked over his shoulder at the brunette, giving him a wink that brought out the most wonderful look on the Gryffindor's face.

"Later, Jamiecakes."

"Fuck off, Malfoul."

He could still hear Louis' cackling when they were heading up the stairs.

Zzz

Scorpius sat on the floor, legs stretched out in front of him, playing with the dark hair of the boy who lay in his lap. He figured he probably shouldn't be allowing himself to let the boy so close, not with what it was doing to the butterflies in his stomach, but it was Christmas. He considered it his Christmas present to himself. He watched as Ron Weasley and Harry Potter recited tales about their children at Christmas, finding himself enjoying hearing all the things that the Potter and Weasley children got up to when they were small children. Around him were various family members taking up the chairs, taking up the space that he originally wanted to occupy.

Lily danced into the room, in a wonderful mood due to the fact that it was Christmas Eve. Most of the family had arrived now, and the house was far too crowded for comfort. Thankfully Molly and Lucy were spending Christmas with their mother's side of the family, so that was four less people to worry about, and Albus' Uncle Charlie was unable to make it for work reasons. The girl sat herself down on the legs of her youngest older brother, smiling up at Scorpius before turning to her father and uncle.

"Daddy, where's Grandpa?" Lily asked in a sing-song voice.

Harry looked up, a smile on his face as always, gesturing towards the exit. "He's in the kitchen I think, though he'll be back any moment. Why are you looking for Grandpa?"

"Because Scorpius hasn't ever heard of Santa Claus."

Ron snorted, rolling his eyes slightly, yelping as his brother-in-law elbowed him in the side, almost pouting while the darker haired man spoke. "I'm sure Grandpa will be thrilled to hear he can tell the story of Santa Claus to someone who hasn't heard it before."

"Who hasn't heard of Santa Claus anymore?"

The entire room looked towards the exit, a bright eyed man standing in the doorway, wispy greying hair and freckles, blue eyes snapping towards the Christmas guest, twinkling eagerly.

Scorpius glanced at the others, who were all slowly turning to him. "No, sir, I've never heard of Sa-," he paused, trying to remember the exact words. "No, I've never heard of it."

"_Him_, Scor," Albus corrected with a smirk, looking up at his friend. "Santa Claus is a him."

"He's a wonderful man in Muggle folklore!" Mr Weasley declared, sitting down on the couch opposite from where the children were sprawled, Victoire having moved to give him space. "It's a marvellous tale to tell!"

"Here we go," Ginny sighed, finishing off the wine in her glass and standing. "Would anyone like a refill- no, Lily, you're too young."

"Aw…"

Scorpius watched as a selection of the adults handed the woman their glasses, her husband standing to help her.

"You see, Scorpius, Santa Claus is a man who wears a large red suit and has a white beard," he explained, gesturing towards his face as he spoke. "And he delivers presents to children at Christmas, providing they've been good through the year."

Scorpius looked down at Albus with a slightly disbelieving look. The boy shrugged.

"The children put a shoe through their window-!"

"They do _what_?"

Arthur Weasley carried on, oblivious to Scorpius' words. "-To show that they want gifts, and Santa Claus comes round to put presents in their shoes. He travels on a large sled, pulled by reindeer, one of which has a very red nose, and Muggle children leave out carrots and hay for them. Or was it a white horse?"

He looked up questioningly to Hermione, who was strolling across the room to join her husband and best friend, an amused smile on her face. "That's the Dutch Santa, our Santa has reindeer."

"Right, right," the man nodded, turning back to Scorpius. "And children also leave out milk and cookies for Santa to have. He comes down the chimney to put presents in the shoes by the fireplace."

"I thought the shoes went through the window?"

Arthur frowned for a moment, as if trying to sort his thoughts.

"There's a different Santa for each country," Hermione explained, saving her father-in-law. "Like in Iceland, they have thirteen."

"That's right, and they live in the mountains!"

"Our Santa lives in the North Pole."

Scorpius glanced between the two adults as they spoke.

"And Santa's mother was a wicked witch who had goat's hooves and stole children to eat," Arthur said with a nod.

"And Santa was once green," Ron added in a slightly sarcastic tone. "Until Muggle advertising got hold of him."

His wife smacked his leg, giving him a stern look. "Stop it, you're not helping."

As Lily and Albus began to muffle their giggles while their grandfather continued to spin the tale of Father Christmas and how originally he had come from a man called Saint Nicolas who would give children Christmas gifts, Scorpius was beginning to feel like there was something vitally important that he was missing. From the way Hermione and Harry kept interjecting to correct his mistakes, he was pretty sure it was that the man was going senile. Though he was pretty sure with all the different parts of the story that seemed to vary so dramatically from country to country he would've gotten them mixed up to.

Slowly the living room began to empty as there was a call for more wine and minced pies, and eventually they were left with three of them and one sleeping grandfather, who seemed to have exhausted himself with his own rambling and excitement, and shortly after he'd finished had fallen to sleep.

Lily patted her brother's leg, standing and winking knowingly at him as he began to fold his legs, complaining that she'd made them numb. "I'll leave you two alone," she said in a slightly teasing tone. "I'm sure Grandpa will be out for a while."

"Thanks," Albus muttered, though there was a trace of sincerity in his voice. "Don't come back soon."

"Don't plan to. Do you need me to guard the door?"

"Go away, Lily."

She left with a laugh as usual, leaving the two boys in silence, minus the occasional snore from the man on the couch.

Scorpius looked down at Albus, raising a brow and combing a hand through the dark locks and scowling slightly. "Why don't you ever brush your hair?" he asked.

"It doesn't need brushing."

"It seriously does."

Albus grinned. "Why would I brush it when I have you to fix it? Besides, brushing doesn't help. It just makes it static-y."

"I'm not your personal groomer, Albus Potter," Scorpius said, looking down his nose and doing his best to look mildly insulted. From the twinkle in the green eyes he had a feeling it wasn't working. He finally stopped, a look of satisfaction taking over his face. "There, that's much better."

"I enjoy it when you play with my hair."

Scorpius faltered. The tone was so soft, and the smoothness and fondness in his friend's face was enough to make anyone's heart race. A slightly rough hand reached up to brush against the blonde's face, thumb slowly stroking rhythmically against his cheek. Scorpius knew that when he spoke, his words were uneven and shaky, but he did his best to simply ignore it. "Right then."

Of course, he couldn't quite ignore his poor choice of words.

Albus chuckled, moving his arm to pull himself up, practically sat in Scorpius' lap, breath whispering against the boy's cheek, pushing a very sensitive line as his nose brushed against the pale skin as he spoke. "I'm so glad I have you here this Christmas."

The boy opened and closed his mouth a few times, finding he wouldn't be making another poor choice of words, considering they'd all abandoned him in his time of need.

Lips pressed against his cheek in a small, chaste kiss, before the boy pulled back, emeralds shining as Albus continued to stroke against his skin soothingly, inching forward ever so slightly. Scorpius tried desperately to find a way to bail from the situation, knowing that their little flirty game of one-up-manship couldn't go this far. He would never forgive himself if he made this jump. Fates would hate him forever. Fates did hate him forever already, but that was beside the point.

There was a particularly loud snort that made them both jump, along with the third occupant of the room, the blue eyes snapping open and blinking a few times before turning to the boys.

Albus roughly rubbed Scorpius' eye, practically poking it out before shooting up.

"There, got it, let's go see what Lily's doing."

"You're so helpful Albus," his grandpa complimented as he helped his friend up, oblivious to the situation. "Go see if your Gran needs any help. I'm sure she'd love it."

"Sure thing," the dark haired boy muttered, not letting go of the pale wrist as he dragged the boy out the room, shooting a dark glare at Lily who was standing right outside. "Helping Gran. Just what I was thinking of."

Her cackling was louder than Louis'.

Zzz

It was about one in the morning, and he couldn't sleep. He credited it to the fact he was in a room with Fred, who was not a quiet sleeper, but he knew that wasn't the truth. The truth was more to do with the fact that Albus was snuggled up to his side, one arm across his chest, his head resting on Scorpius' shoulder. The blond himself had his hands folded on his stomach and lay ridged ever since his friend had moved in his sleep.

He didn't think he'd ever spend Christmas with this family ever again.

Albus hummed as he stirred slightly, snuggling closer to Scorpius, who in turn tensed and sucked in a quick breath.

The dark head rose. "Scor? Are you still awake?" he whispered, careful not to wake the other three.

Scorpius didn't know how they managed to share a six person bed every year, whether there was enough space for them all or not, even if they did all have separate quilts. No wonder Albus was so touchy-feely. "Yes, I'm awake."

"Can't you sleep?"

The blond shook his head mutely.

Albus shifted, pulling himself up slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing much. Just thinking."

"About?"

Scorpius shrugged.

Sighing heavily, the green eyed boy lifted a hand, running it through the blonde's hair. "You used to tell me everything, Scor, what's-?"

"How's your girlfriend?"

Albus froze, a deadpan look on his face that Scorpius could barely see in the dark. "What?"

"You're girlfriend. That Ravenclaw girl. I don't know what her name is."

"I don't have a girlfriend."

Scorpius shrugged. "There's certainly a girl that I've heard you're spending a lot more time with than a boy and a girl usually do."

There was an awkward silence that passed between them, and the Malfoy became increasingly worried that there was more to this girlfriend than he'd dared to think.

"Scor, I'm gay."

"What? Since when?"

"I told you last year," Albus said, his voice strained with disbelief. "About how I liked Liam but I didn't know what to do? And you said that you were sure there were admirable traits about Hufflepuffs, even if you'd never like one yourself?"

Scorpius suddenly felt his hair colour. "You meant you liked him like that?" he questioned.

"What the hell did you think I meant?" Albus demanded, rubbing his temples. "Good Godric, Scor! Why would I be so upset about being friends with a Hufflepuff?"

"Because they're shameful, useless creatures?"

"Fucking hell, you're such an idiot," he certainly felt like an idiot, he didn't need it pointing out. "I've been coming on to you for months now, I've been talking to _your cousin _about whether or not she thinks you like me back."

"My cousin?" Scorpius scowled. "But she's two years older than us. Why would people think…" he trailed off as the rest of the sentence settled in. "Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'," Albus sighed, shaking his head. "I can't believe I'm friends with you sometimes."

Scorpius felt his face heating up. "So earlier, after the snowball fight, you were actually going to…?"

"Kiss you, yes."

"And with the mistletoe, you set that up?"

Albus sighed. "I should've known you wouldn't have picked up on it. I wasn't even being subtle, I could've sprawled myself out on your bed naked with a large sign telling you to take me and you would've just excused yourself to the bathroom."

"I really don't need any extra help in feeling slightly stupid right now, thanks."

"I knew you were blond, but I didn't realise you were this bad!"

Scorpius scowled, huffing and turning away. "Well I'm sorry for being slightly oblivious."

"_Slightly_?"

"I'd like to remind you who you come to when you need help with any of your classes, even the ones I don't take, thank you very much."

There was a pregnant pause, Scorpius silently fuming for reasons he wasn't quite sure he knew, while Albus took a moment to recover his lost brain cells from realising just how dramatically stupid his best friend had been.

"You know, you still haven't given me a response," Albus finally said, his voice taking on a more natural amused tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"About the fact I've been trying to kiss you all day."

Scorpius felt his face turn seven different shades of red. "I'm too busy being upset about you calling me blond."

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes, though the other couldn't see him. "I'm sorry for calling you blond."

"I don't think you sound very sincere."

Albus kicked him.

"Merlin, no need to be so violent."

"You're such a girl."

Scorpius turned round, ignoring the last comment in favour of facing Albus, his hands lying flat on the pyjama covered chest, finding it difficult to look up into the green eyes even in the dark, now expectant as to what was to come next. "So."

"So," Albus replied, a teasingly flirty tone to his voice.

The grey eyed boy cleared his throat. "I assume everyone's still asleep."

"We haven't been attacked by pillows yet."

Cripes, he could feel the boy coming closer to him. "Then we're technically alone." Almost, at least.

Albus chuckled slightly, their noses brushing. "I believe so."

Scorpius hesitated, searching the green eyes for something, though he didn't know what. "I guess, this is where-?"

The dark haired boy pushed forward, their lips touching, Scorpius feeling himself melt into the bed, pulling Albus on top of him and whimpering into the kiss that was more divine than he had ever imagined.

Albus pulled back, chuckling slightly. "I can't believe you didn't realise what I was trying to do."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me."

"And I thought Louis was the blond one," came a voice from their left, amusement laced in it.

Scorpius' face heated up again and he groaned, burying his face in his hands. Fucking James Potter.

"I don't think I've ever been that bad," Louis' voice said, and Scorpius could feel the boy on top of him shaking. "Though I'd really rather you guys didn't get all hot and heavy while I was sleeping next to you."

"Yeah, way to consider other people's feelings," James agreed.

Zzz

_So that was fun. I'm sorry its late(ish)! I've been trying to find time to write it, but it's been so busy around here. I hope you've all had a wonderful Christmas, and I wish you all a Happy New Year! _

_Lots of love and hugs_

_Thanks ~ _

_Kivea R._


End file.
